


Canadians and Nipple Rings, These Are A Few Of My Favorite Things

by orphan_account



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: #JusticeForKlaus2020, AU where cops aren't racist, AU where cops do their fucking jobs, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Jake, Bottom!Jake, Canadian Maple Syrup Cartel, Canadians, Case Fic Meh?, Dom Amy Santiago, Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Eventual BDSM, F/M, Humor, Later Smut, Light D/s, Mean kink, Nipple Piercings, Peraltiago, Predicament Bondage, Strap-Ons, Sub Jake, Yo that mean kink is canon, crack kinda, dom!Amy, it's goofy af, maple syrup, nipple rings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jake goes undercover in a Quebecois maple syrup smuggling ring, but that's not that interesting.Then he gets nipple rings.Amy thinks that's interesting. And hot. So very, very hot.Now with companion piece,Lazy Sunday
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter is almost purely exposition.  
> Second is where where the real fun happens.
> 
> First fanfic I've ever written! Like, ever!  
> Please, PLEASE leave any and all constructive criticism, opinions, and suggestions in the comments.  
> Thank you!
> 
> Also this is all of course completely and totally canon. No one can prove that Jake DOESN'T have nipple rings now can they?? Checkmate, Atheists. 
> 
> Please, enjoy.
> 
> And yes, a small part of this story is based off of The Great Maple Syrup Heist. A real thing that happened. Look it up, it's wild.

The prospect of going undercover for the FBI once again both excited and scared Jake Peralta.

On one hand, he was now a happily married man. Happily, blissfully, and joyfully married to the smartest, nerdiest, most awe-inspiring woman he’s ever known. But, now that he was married, he also had a lot more to lose, even if he was fighting the good fight. They both worked dangerous jobs and both were very aware of the peril. The consistency made it no less dangerous, but it did make it easier for Jake to think about the other aspects of his life that he would miss while undercover.

Lately, he and Amy had started doing some, “Exploratory Testing, Analysis, and Data Collection,” (or ETADC) in the bedroom. The phrase was coined, and had been printed upon a binder, by Amy.

God, he loved that woman.

In other words, they’d been getting frisky and kinky like rabbits in leather, recording all the data of their newfound sexual likes and dislikes. At this point in the process, just bringing out the binder would make Jake hard. Damn you, Pavlov. Amy had become incredibly pleased when she finally noticed his body's reaction, remarking, “now that’s how you SHOULD react when a binder is brought out!”

Prior to ETADC, Jake had never been very loud in the bedroom.

Prior to ETADC, he never found himself writhing in pleasure and begging for more, tugging at the cuffs keeping his hands connected to the rungs of the bed frame above his head while his beautiful wife fingered him open.

But as of late, Amy had been making him scream her name so loud and often that the whole neighborhood had subsequently bought out the city’s supply of earplugs. He was too happy to be bothered to care, though. He can’t help that Amy’s strap-on makes him see God, the Devil, and the walls of Jericho coming down all at once.

Completely unabashed, he’d walk down the street and through the precinct with a proud wobble and a goofy grin on his face for days afterward.

But concerning undercover work: On the other hand, he’d been working on a German accent for so long, and he KNEW that Klaus Von Hammersmark, renowned German mountain climber still looking for vengeance against the wolf that ate his brother on a brisk Autumn day, needed the world to see him! Figuring out how Klaus worked into the actual group of organized criminals, a ruthless Quebecois maple syrup smuggling ring, would have to be sussed out later.

In the end, he knew he had to do his duty to Lady Justice.

As he kissed Amy goodbye, trying to put the next 6 months’ worth of love and affection into a single smooch, he grinned as she bit his lip. “Just a small reminder of where we’ll pick up when you return. Make sure to come back in one piece, Peralta,” she whispered into his ear, using a close hug as a way to hide her words from their colleagues. They’d all gathered to give final goodbyes and well wishes. Jake felt a shiver run down his spine as the lingering pain mixed with her words. He’d come back in one piece if it killed him.

“God, I love you.” He said, holding her at arm’s length to take a good long look at her before he had to leave. Her hair was in a tight bun and she was in her sergeant's uniform, looking as ravishing to him as if she were wearing a wispy negligé.

“I know.” She said with a little smirk, holding his hands between hers. After a beat, Jake’s eyes went wide as saucers.

“Did you just _Star Wars_ me?” He was beaming.

“Yup.” Her smirk was bigger, and considerably more self-satisfied.

Before he could get down on one knee to ask her to marry him all over again, bomb threat notwithstanding, Holt cleared his throat. “If you two are finished with this time-wasting display of affection, I believe Peralta must be leaving soon.” Blushing slightly, Jake and Amy parted. Jake went around to give everyone last minute hugs and goodbyes. Roza gave him a glare, a punch in the shoulder, and a smirk in lieu of a hug. Charles was openly crying. “You know you’re handling this a lot better than the first time I went undercover,” Jake said to Charles, giving him another friendly squeeze. Finally he came back around to Amy, having just enough time for a last kiss.

“I love you, too,” Amy continued from earlier, “be safe.”

“And you.”

And with a wave, and a look back, Jake was heading out the doors as the FBI agents began to brief him on his assignment.

______________________________________________________

Back when Jake had gone undercover as part of the Italian mob, he more or less knew what to expect. He’d seen The Godfather and Goodfellas enough times to make him a self-proclaimed expert on what they wore, how they acted, what they ate, their accents, and even what to expect in terms of loyalty oaths. As long as you didn’t find yourself becoming a Fredo and you remembered to give the Nonnas a kiss hello and goodbye, fuhgettaboutit, you were set.

Jake Peralta (now Jaques Michaud) knew nothing about the Quebecois maple syrup smuggling rings before his assignment. He also had no idea how much money and actual power there was in the Canadian maple syrup trade in general. It was equally hilarious and terrifying, knowing that the government enforced syrup cartel was in charge of the production of 77% of the world’s maple syrup. The smuggling ring he was attempting to infiltrate had pulled off the Great Canadian Maple Syrup Heist of 2012, making away with $18.7mil in syrup. But what had surprised Jake/Jaques the most about the whole operation was the loyalty oath all of its members had to undertake to prove themselves to the ring. He thought he’d have to kill a bear or ride a moose to prove he was in-it-to-win-it. Canadian stereotypes aside, the last thing he ever expected he’d have to do was get his nipples pierced.

Laying down on an old padded table that sat in the corner of one the ring’s warehouses, watching what thankfully looked like a professional piercer arrange her tools, all he could try and do was calm himself down. Deep breaths.

_Well... if it’s for the assignment…_

When they were done, he was glad to be in a warehouse in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by criminals who would be locked up soon. He may be able to use, ‘don’t tell anyone about my incredibly girly scream while needles were getting pushed through my nipples, and I can make you a deal,’ as a bargaining chip to get more information out of them at the end of all this.

Jake was still attempting to catch his breath from the adrenaline rush (and his very manly scream) when he finally looked down at his chest. Catching the light slightly as he shifted into an upright position, were two perfect little golden circles.

Jake almost forgot where he was and who he was supposed to be, absolutely transfixed at the loops of gold now adorning his chest.

Somehow, he couldn’t pull his eyes away, watching as they moved up and down with the slow heaving of his chest. He’d never thought about nipple piercings before in any serious way. He knew they existed and were a thing that people did, obviously. He’d even once dealt with an escort who was trying to charge her roommate, a student at NYU, with the theft of her diamond pendant nipple ring. But getting them himself? Never even a blip on his radar. Now though, looking at them and feeling the rawness in his already sensitive nipples, he was kinda glad to have them. He wouldn't admit that to anyone who asked, but considering that Jimmy Figgis had Pimento run a croquet wicket through some guy’s skull to prove his loyalty, Jake should be glad he got off easy.

Finally down from his adrenaline rush, the nice piercer lady (who Jake really hoped wouldn’t have to be roped in during the mass arrest) helped him to his feet. She told him how to take care of his nipples so they would heal properly, sending him away as the next new recruit took their turn on the table.

 _Well_ , thought Jake with a minute smile, feeling the light friction over his nipples from his shirt as he walked away, _I wonder what Amy will think when she sees these._


	2. Chapter 2

Jake found that being undercover with the Quebecois was a lot more start-and-stop than it was during his time with the New York Italian mob. There, he was expected to have some semblance of a social life to go to at the end of a day, so he had to put in extra effort to keep up appearances. He had to invite other members out to dinners, invite them to sporting events, invite them to rounds of golf, etc… It was a lot to do on top of the daily “mobbing,” and left him exhausted and with literally no free time. But here? Up in rural Quebec in the middle of summer? The whole of his criminal comrades were essentially living together with nothing else to do in the downtime aside from watch movies and fish in the nearby pond. He found the constant contact between people and lack of private space meant that alone time was sought after by all, and since everyone wanted it, he found he had a lot more than originally imagined. As he was undercover as Jaques Michaud (a former footman for the Buffalo, NY mob who had watched his French Canadian mother die in a house fire at five years-old, left to be raised by his American father in Buffalo, and who had just gotten dumped by his long-time boyfriend, Francois) he was also able to use his sad backstory to explain why he couldn’t speak French, but was still interested in the goings on in Quebec. He also used it for when missing Amy would overwhelm him and he’d let his mind drift at mealtimes. He put the blame on “Francois” to garner sympathy, and thus trust, from his fellow smugglers. 

Of course he used most of his time drifting off to fantasize and daydream about all the things Amy and he could do with his new golden rings…

_Jake was tied to the bed, spread eagle and naked, completely exposed and at the complete mercy of Amy and her whims. At this moment though, he was very slowly getting fingered open, groaning and shaking with the sensations already starting to pull him closer to the edge. A rapt and studious expression was on Amy’s face, as though she were studying every movement and reaction that Jake elicited. As if she didn’t already know what her fingers did to him… But even though Jake was the focus of this tableau, the true centerpiece was the thin, delicate chain attached between each of his piercings, about 12 inches long and gold to match the rings in his hard nipples. With every moan and heave of his chest, he could feel it slither slightly between his pectorals. The cold metal making its presence known, glinting in the dimmed lighting with each rise and fall. As Amy continued to rile him up more, starting to really work into his prostate with her two fingers, Jake couldn’t hold back the moans brought forth by her movements._

_“You know,” Amy mused, looking pointedly clinical and detached from her actions, as though Jake were a study requiring passive attention, “if you keep moaning like that the neighbors are going to hear.” Jake gave her a puzzled look through his haze. She’d previously made it perfectly clear that she loved the way he moaned. Why was she changing her mind now? Jake knew something was up. She continued, “But don’t worry, I have an idea how to fix that.”_

_Oh boy. That was a warning sign something interesting was about to happen._

_Before Jake could ask what she was thinking, Amy was taking the delicate chain attached to his nipples and bringing it to his mouth._

_“You’re going to hold this between your teeth. If you moan too loudly and let go, then I’m going to have no choice but to punish you.” Jake’s face flushed, heart picking up speed at her words. As she offered it to him, Jake obediently opened his mouth to clamp down on the chain. It was now pulled taut between the three points of his mouth and two nipples, and he could immediately feel the little bolts of pleasure that any sort of movement caused. Amy gave him a quick glance and a smirk. “Good boy,” she said, and went back to slowly fingering him. At the words, a shiver went up and down Jake’s spine. He loved being Amy’s Good Boy™️._

_As Jake settled his head back down into the pillow, he felt another bolt of pain and pleasure at the pull on his nipples, letting out a small involuntary groan and almost letting the chain slip out. Thankfully, his teeth caught it, and the chain stayed in place._

_Fuck. This wasn’t going to be easy._

_As if right on cue, Amy started thrusting into him in earnest, relentlessly curling her fingers right into that sweet spot of his. She knew exactly what she was doing, and didn’t look remotely apologetic at his predicament. In fact, Jake would have sworn that she had an almost sinister glint in her eyes. If that wasn’t one of the hottest things he’d ever seen, he’d quit the force in a heartbeat. With each thrust, the chain pulled at his sensitive nipples, his breathing grew more strained, and all his mind could comprehend was the pure pleasure roiling through his body._

_After only a few seconds of panting, trying to clench his jaw in an effort, Jake couldn’t help himself; he moaned, LOUD. The chain fell from between his lips as Amy gave a particularly demanding thrust, his back arching from the pounding he was receiving. He barely registered the chain catch on his chin as it landed back down onto his chest._

_Oh no._

_Still in a daze, Jake looked up to see Amy pulling her fingers out of him. He bemoaned their loss before realizing what was about to happen._

_“Oh, no!” Amy mocked at him, an absolutely vicious looking grin spreading across her face. “Looks like you couldn’t keep quiet after all, you bad boy. Guess I’m just going to have to punish you. Don’t worry, though. I think you’ll like what I have in store for you.” And with a little flourish, Amy gets off the bed to retrieve something out of the bedside table. Jake has come back to himself and the situation, and finds himself excited and worried. Amy is clever as the devil and twice as pretty; she’s gonna have something interesting up her sleeve. Squirming a little to see what she could possibly be retrieving, Jake sees her pull a very long chain, similar to the one between his piercings, out of the drawer. This one is about three feet long and has two small hooking clasps on either end, and Jake’s mind is now going haywire with all the possibilities such a simple thing could present._

_“I’ve decided to change my mind about the moaning; I like it. But since you can’t keep the chain in your mouth, I’m going to have to find something more sturdy to attach it to.” As Amy states this, she points to a small picture hook about a half inch in diameter fixed into the wall a few feet above Jake’s head. It was small and innocuous, something Jake hadn’t really noticed before. It must have been left by the previous tenant. As Jake is wondering about what small frames might look nice there, Amy has clipped one end of the long chain to the middle of the one between his nipples, and was now maneuvering the other end around the hook, adjusting the clip so that it was pulling at Jake’s piercings. It was fixed in place and taut as Amy went to move herself back to her previous position between Jake’s legs._

_That’s when reality decided to come back to Jake at full force, kicking him in the gut._

_If he thought he could barely move before, what with the limited motion he was granted by his arm and leg restraints, he was now even more firmly forced to keep one position. He couldn’t even_ think _of moving without the chain pulling as his nipples, feeling them even in the slight strain of looking at his new situation. He was well and truly, absolutely and completely, controlled._

_And he had never been more hard in his life._

_Letting his eyes follow the chains from his chest back up to the wall, becoming distracted in his own world of intense sensations, Jake barely noticed when Amy started fingering him again and with purpose. Screw the neighbors - Jake was moaning and panting like he was being paid a seven figure salary for it. As he screamed and tried not to thrash, his whole universe was narrowing in on one thought: Please._

_“Please Amy, oh my god, please let me come.” He barely managed to get the words out of his mouth as all of his body was demanding him to scream at the overwhelming pleasure. “Please, please, please, oh dear lord, pleaseee!”_

_Jake wished he could see the laugh that he heard come out of Amy, but his vision was getting blurry with how close he was to exploding._

_Amy purred, “I do love it when you ask so politely. You’re such a good boy. Ok, you can…”_

“Jaques!”

Jake awoke with a start. Someone had called his name. Well, someone had called Jaques’ name. 

“Oi, Jaques! Boss needs your help with the incoming product!”

Jake rubbed at his eyes to try and get himself more alert. He’d dozed off while leaning against a bunch of crates filled with maple syrup; it was a wonder he was still standing. Wait but if he’s standing…

“Be there in just a sec, Gerard!” Jake called to his compatriot, forcefully trying to will his flagging erection down. Surrounded by criminals or not, this was just embarrassing. 

As Jake finally got himself together enough to help with the boxes for the boss, the only thought that ran through his mind was, “Fuck, I miss Amy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind the smut in this chapter is a dream sequence. Under no circumstances do I think what they did with the wall hook is a good idea! Someone could get injured!!
> 
> The holding it in his mouth thing though? That's a good idea ;)
> 
> Please PLEASE leave comments and constructive criticism! It's my first ever fic and I want to learn how to write real pretty!


End file.
